The invention relates to a centrifugal oil separator in an internal combustion engine including a centrifuge housing.
Such a centrifugal oil separator is described, for example, in DE 196 07 919 A1. This oil separator can be used to separate oil particles in an oil/air mixture in a crankcase of an internal combustion engine and to return the oil to the oil sump. The centrifugal oil separator makes use of rotation generating centrifugal forces to separate the oil particles from the mixture and conduct the oil away. The oil separator has a centrifuge housing including a separating space in which baffles are arranged for collecting the oil particles. The oil collected is removed radially and the cleaned air is conducted away axially via an outflow passage in the centrifuge shaft.
Such oil separators should be easy to install. Also, a secure seat on the centrifuge shaft should be established. In the known oil separators, the centrifuge housing is usually flange-mounted and screwed onto a shaft driven by the internal combustion engine. However, this involves relatively high installation expenses.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement by which installation of centrifugal oil separators is facilitated. In addition, a long service life of the oil separator is to be ensured.